


Home

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: General consensus, Update: I’m calling it home au, but it’s an au, cause i can, don’t actually have a name for this au, general idea, should probably read to get an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: :)
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Kudos: 7





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is bribrifeefee

The premise of this AU is that Jameson Jackson wakes up in an empty house. Everyone is out do to various reasons (some of which I’m sure you can figure out). I’m committed to this AU now and you can pry it from my cold, dead hands. The following works in this series will be put in order of when they happen. For example, Marvin Hates Spring Cleaning happens before An Empty House, so it will be listed before it.   
  


So, with that, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Come Join Us!  
> https://discord.gg/RSux7M8i


End file.
